Promise Moon, Moon Promise
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: *ch5 up* Usagi is betrayed by the ones she loved most, will they get back together or will a new life form out for her? What!! Usagi's not the princess?! Find out as secrets unfold and new destinies are formed. Enjoy^^
1. Prologue A new princess

Promise Moon, Moon Promise  
  
Prologue: A new princess  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
Friday  
  
Serena woke up at 11:30. The girl was as pretty as any girl her age could get. With an air of innocence and child-like qualities that gets to everyone she meets. Of course there are some that take it the wrong way, thinking that's all she is: like a child. Those who really know her know better, she is a sweet loving girl who knows the dangers of the world, yet manages to think on the bright side: hope for the better. She cares for the one she loves and ones who are strangers alike. This girl happens to be the hope of the universe that will keep the darkness at bay. The one who's pure heart shines so bright that even evil can sense its pureness. The golden child rushed to get ready for she was already late for the scout meeting. She changed into a pink sweater with a cartoon bunny on it and blue thigh- high shorts, then rushed out the door. Luna had already left giving up on waking Serena.  
  
It wasn't her fault. She had to finish her art work for Kyoto University(dunno if its real), she had just finished last night. If there was one thing in school she excelled at it was art. Serena was a painter. She started going class four years ago at K.U. She's already famous, her pen name being 'Hikari'. A friend of hers used to drop her off to class, but now she can drive, no one knows, and goes every session, which was on Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday. Bad for her because on Tuesdays and Saturdays there would be late night meetings or scout training to do.  
  
It was due on Sunday and she needed it to be finished because she wouldn't be able to on Saturday. They had scout training that night if they didn't have an attack and she knew she'd be dead tired after either one of them. Her painting sat dry on the roof top where no one would think of looking. She had made a special container so that it would dry without natural forces destroying it.  
  
Crossing the sidewalk she ran into a girl around her age. The girl had really pale yellow hair that went to her shoulders, and dark blue eyes like the ocean. In Serena's opinion, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" The girl shouted.  
  
As usual Serena says //I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to!…."  
  
"Yah right," the bitc… I mean anonymous girl snapped.  
  
Serena was hurt, she REALLY didn't mean it.  
  
"You're such a klutz," with that last remark the girl left.  
  
Serena hated it when people judged her quickly. She ran into the temple where the girls were waiting.  
  
"YOUR LATE!!!" Rei the senshi of mars, screamed, angrier than usual.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, I was…"  
  
"Save it! I know you overslept! Luna told me, although its already obvious," Rei snapped.  
  
That was harsh. I look to the others, they looked annoyed also, then at the cats, Luna was angry, "How in Selenity's name do you expect to defeat the enemy if you're not here at the meetings," Luna questioned angrily getting louder with each word she uttered.  
  
"You call yourself a princess," she exclaimed, pissed.  
  
That hurt, I never in my life called myself a princess, I never wanted to be one or sailor moon.  
  
A new voice broke through, "What do you expect Luna, she's a klutz and a fake."  
  
Gasps came from all the girls.  
  
Luna was surprised and Artemis eyes narrowed towards the figure.  
  
Rei did not like intruders, "who are you," she demanded.  
  
The girl I bumped into showed herself.  
  
"You," I couldn't help but say.  
  
"Yes me," she said in perfect articulate words.  
  
Ami spoke, "Serena, you know her?"  
  
"Yah, I…"  
  
"She ran into me," the girl broke in, looking at me in disgust.  
  
"I said I was…"  
  
Again interrupting, "yes, whatever," she said dismissing it with an arrogant chin towards the sky.  
  
"Who are you," Rei demanded more forcefully, mad that her answer was not given earlier.  
  
The girl looked at Rei, "why Mars no Rei-hime, Mars no Senshi, you do not recognize your ohime-sama," she questions, one aristocratic eyebrow arched, her voice confidant and proud.  
  
Everyone was shocked, "How do you know us, and how can we tell your not the enemy?" Artemis hissed out, warning bells ringing loudly in his ears after the shock and anger subsided.  
  
A few seconds after, a sudden bright light flashes causing everyone to shut their eyes at the intensity. The girl was no longer there, but Princess Serenity, upturned crescent moon and all.  
  
Shock and wonder go through everyone again, but for Usagi, it was horror and disbelief. She couldn't believe it, she knew in her heart she, Tsukino Usagi, was 'Serenity,' not this imposter.  
  
"It could still be a trick," Artemis sputtered gazing at Usagi.  
  
"This is no trick Artemis, I am Princess Serenity," the girl replied, her tone final. The others, Usagi reflects sadly, seemed to start believing her.  
  
The actions done next was what probably sold them.  
  
"Love? Why are you hiding? Come out, I haven't seen you for a thousand years," the princess dressed girl called out and there stood Mamoru, who was in his Prince form.  
  
"Mamo-chan when did you get here?" came the impulsive reply from the rabbit.  
  
"When I told you guys who Rei was and when I said I was the princess," she replied for the stammering prince smugly.  
  
I looked at him, he seemed regretful and bewildered.  
  
I guess she was right.  
  
Mina then asked the question on everyone's mind, "Mamoru-kun why are you transform in your prince attire?"  
  
"I transformed when she did," he replied, looking slightly confused.  
  
They all were stunned again, they looked at me, then at the girl.  
  
"What is your name," Makoto said, curious and a bit suspicious though it did not show.  
  
"Hyourin, Yakusoku (moon, promise either way around. I'm not sure) in this lifetime, just call me Yaku," came the reply. If you listened closely, you could hear relief, but none had heard.  
  
"We still don't know if we should believe you," Artemis said. He senses something, something off about her, and he intended to find out. He appeared to be the only one, besides Usagi, who looked doubtful of the girl's presence; even Mamoru seemed to believe her, Artemis thought, scowling darkly. Didn't they see their response was tearing Usagi's heart out?  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you something only mother, Luna, you, and I know," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Luna asked.  
  
Yakusoku replied, "You and Artemis did not come from here, but Giman-sei (made it up-.-;; I think giman means illusion), as gifts of gratitude for mother's help to them. No one knew because many citizens of the Silver Alliance were mistrustful towards your people but she helped anyway," she finished, and as an after thought added, "besides, I wasn't, and never will be, a klutz and brainless like this," she sneered looking at Usagi, "pathetic excuse for a 'princess'  
  
She was shocked, and hurt at the stinging remark. Tears started to creep out but she held it, knowing it wouldn't be the proper time to cry.  
  
Then, the icing took the cake, Luna said something that hurt more than words could say.  
  
"I believe you," and with that the dark purple cat jumped into Yakusoku's arms purring and rubbing all the while. The others, after getting over their astonishments followed suit, warmly welcoming her to the group. Usagi sit there forgotten, neglected and left out.  
  
Betrayal, it hurt so much, and yet that's all I could feel. Inwardly smiling bitterly, Usagi thinks on how her 'friends' and 'protectors' didn't give her a chance to defend herself. They did not think of her or her feelings. She felt empty and hopeless, what could she do know, she thought with anguished dispair.  
  
Artemis watched Usagi, seeing the myriad of emotions cloud her eyes, all torture for her and him. He too was in disbelief that the others were quick to change their opinions so easily. He shakes his head hopelessly, what were they going to do now?  
  
All of a sudden, Rei toppled over, the house warming forgotten, everyone standing readily, and all eyes glued to her.  
  
After a split second she stood up, grim eyes met expectant eyes, "Youma, park."  
  
Was all needed to be said as everyone ran out the temple.  
  
Usagi just stood there, unsure of what to do.  
  
Yakusoku seemed to read her mind, looking at Usagi, almost encouragingly she said, "go, I'm not ready yet."  
  
With that, Usagi ran like the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done for now. Please review.. I hope you liked..  
  
Email me at..  
  
MauiDrMr3sSpNai@asianavenue.com  
  
Or  
  
Celestial_Artemis@sailormoon.com 


	2. C1:Inner thoughts Bai Bai senshi

Promise Moon, Moon Promise  
  
Chapter 1: Inner thoughts, Bai bai Senshi  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen minna.. I'm starting another one, when I haven't even finished the others…. The thing is, this one is an OLD one.. originally a usa/mamo fic… but I thought it could go any way.. with mamoru or not.. you decide what this should crossover with.. Post to tell me if its okay and which anime it should go with..  
  
Thanks for the assistance, and please I'd love it if you review..  
  
This is during Chibi-Usa's stay, Mamoru and Usagi are broken up … they could get back together.. unless you prove to me otherwise.  
  
Ages:  
  
Inners: 16 (boy are they young to be fightin)  
  
Chibi-Usa: 5 (isn't she smart for her age?)  
  
Mamoru: 19 (I think they're three years apart)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING I tell ya!! NOTHING!!! ::goes and runs out the room, but hits the door instead:: ooh… mama, look at all the senshi floating in the sky..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the park~  
  
"Moon Princess Elimination" and the youma was dusted.  
  
Usagi detransformed and face the others.  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon," indeed she had, Mars had not yelled at her, and Moon was determined out on the battle field.  
  
All she did was smile, "I guess since I'm not the real moon princess I should step down ne," she questioned them. She had decided this during the battle, knowing it was hopeless for her now. She removed her brooch, com. Watch, Luna pen, moon scepter, and last the silver crystal, placing them all in the bewildered hands of Mars as the others stare, the last given gently and reverently as if it would break. "Lucky me," she told them all, "I seem to get my wish after all, don't worry, I'll still keep it a secret."  
  
The remaining senshi looked at the saddened rabbit, they knew she wanted to cry, crystal tears were even pooling yet did not fall, they were guilty yet equally surprised.  
  
She smiled at them, albeit a bit forced, "hey! I did a great job of faking it didn't i." Looking like she would break down there, she tried to stay happy, to know she was unaffected and hoping they'd be happy. She knew in her heart she was the real princess but didn't say anything, not wanting to argue with her dear friends.  
  
The others felt even worse, Usagi meant so much to them, that no words could put into mouth of what should be said when they described her.  
  
She turned to the hidden Tuxedo Kamen, walking towards him calmy she hands him the locket. It didn't play. It surprised him, and the others too, it always played when both persons touched it.  
  
She knew though, when one doubted their loved it stops, never to play till that love returned. Closing her eyes, and breathed a deep shuddering breath, she summoned courage so she wouldn't cry. He doubted their love, a twist of thousands of knives had stabbed her already wounded and tattered heart.  
  
Opening them, and were actually dry, she says, "I'm sorry I lead you on."  
  
With that said, Usagi exits the park.  
  
~~  
  
Ami, the most calm and level headed, started to cry. Usagi was her best friend. She had pushed away her best friend, her first friend.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was alone, in an empty classroom. She knew what her classmates were saying, knew that they called her a nerd and a snob.  
  
Honestly, Ami tried to ignore it, but the stinging pain that tortured her would not let her overlook their malicious remarks. It was always the same, everywhere she went, and she was an outcast.  
  
Was it bad for her to like to study? It was her release, her escape, her home too empty, her life too hollow, her heart too bare. She loved her mother dearly yet that love seemed not to be returned. The books were her salvation, she found that the facts were an exilherating and usefull knowledge to learn. It filled her, the accomplishment of knowing things eased her loneliness. She also hoped her mother would be proud.  
  
After that, it came naturally, to study when she didn't have to. To be ahead because she simply wanted to. Her mother never noticed, and she soon rejected her hopes and decided to just do what she loved.  
  
"You know that new girl?" came a voice.  
  
"The blue haired one?" a second one questioned.  
  
"I heard that she was this snob who only studies because she has no friends." The muffled voices passed the closed door but their words echoed loudly in her ears.  
  
'no friends… no friends… no friends'  
  
Tears stung, shaking her head furiously she told herself she wouldn't cry, she would not let them see her cry. Ami would not be effected by their taunts and cold shoulders, only her books mattered to her.  
  
When would it end?  
  
Collecting herself, she braces and readies for her next class, the bell had rung, and everyone started to file in.  
  
Ignoring the students and the nasty looks, she picks up a book to read, but one caught her eye.  
  
She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was probably 3.5 centimeters shorter than her. The girl was laughing joyously with two other students, a girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes and a boy with brown hair and bottled glasses eyes. The two laughed at something the girl had said.  
  
A pang hits her heart, when would she ever be apart of that?  
  
Never  
  
As if sensing her bitter thoughts, the blonde hair girl catches her eye. Wise eyes met innocent, the girl smiled gently and brightly to Ami, Ami's heart seamed to lift at that smile.  
  
It brought hope.  
  
~The next day  
  
"Where is it? Where's my disc?" Frustrated, she couldn't find her work for her after school juku.  
  
"Excuse me," turning around, she saw the blonde hair girl from yesterday.  
  
The blonde smiled at her, "Is this yours?"  
  
Held out to her was her disc, sighing in relief she said, "thank you."  
  
"No problem, Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi," she then bowed.  
  
Ami was slightly surprised, the girl, Usagi, had stayed to talk, more surprising bowed to her. No one gave her that courtesy, it was always a sneer and a turn of the head.  
  
Smiling a bit nervously, she shyly bowed back, "Nice to meet you, watashi wa Mizuno Ami."  
  
Usagi smiled, tilting her head to the side she asked her, "do you wanna go somewhere later? To be friends?"  
  
Friends…  
  
That sentence, the last word, stopped her heart? Could it be? Someone wanted to be her friend? Thinking back to previous people, she thinks it might be a trick. Opening her mouth to reject the offer, she pauses, Usagi had a hopeful look in her eyes, one she could not squash nor turn down.  
  
"Sure."  
  
That day was the best day, her soul filled, she felt she had done the only right thing in the world. That day also turned out to be the day she discovered she was a Senshi, the Mercury no Senshi. Although being a Senshi should have been the most rewarding thing, it wasn't, befriending the Usagi, who turned out to be the Senshi of the Moon, was the most rewarding. To be friends with Usagi before they were comrades, it made the friendship true, not forced as a part of duty. She never regretted that day.  
  
~~End Flashback  
  
But now, Ami thought bitterly, she squashed the meaning of that day. Friendship destroyed all because Usagi wasn't the princess. Tears subsiding, she calms herself, she had to be strong, so Usagi would be proud of her. She wanted so badly to run up to Usagi and apologize but she couldn't duty came before self and that meant letting Usagi go.  
  
~~  
  
Makoto kicked a near by crash can, sending garbage all over the place. Her rage and hurt pent up into one spot, her heart. Usagi was her best friend, her first friend. Usagi was the one who came to her and made a friendship start, chuckling softly, albeit because she was hungry, but it didn't matter, she helped heal an abused soul.  
  
~~Flashback  
  
"There's that girl. The one who got kicked out for fighting," said the not so soft whisper.  
  
Makoto tensed, she hated it when this happened. So what that she didn't hide what she was feeling, all she ever felt was loneliness and anger, why not let people show it.  
  
"Your right, she does look like some barbaric Amazon, look at that.. She's so tall, taller than most boys."  
  
Clutching her fists, she trembled. When would it stop? Why couldn't people leave her alone? All they ever did was judge and their comments weren't nice one at that.  
  
"Oh! You know what? I heard she fought boys too, maybe she's a boy in a girls skirt," came the reply. Once the sentence was said the group listening fell into an uproar of laughter.  
  
That was it, she wouldn't take this, they had no right to taunt her.  
  
But before she could do anything about it the teacher walked in, it was a long period; all she did was close herself up and glare at others who stared. (oish, you would think she was related to Hii-chan. Hmm… maybe they are..)  
  
The bell chimed, signaling the end of class and the start of recess, maybe she could find a place of seclusion, where no one would taunt her.  
  
Heading out to the yard, she spots a large shaded tree, unoccupied. Sitting down, she leaned into the trees bark, the beings of brown and green comforted her, relaxing in the slight breeze and the shaded solitude, Makoto settles in to her lunch.  
  
Looking around, she orients herself to the new school, she knew she wouldn't be here for long, she mused, it was one of the worse schools she'd been to.  
  
A small group of three catches her eye, a brown haired boy with glasses seemed to be talking to the two girls: a reddish-brown haired girl with green eyes and a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. The two seemed to be listening to him, she could tell by their glances towards her that they were talking about her. The blonde haired one with the weird hairstyle seemed to frown, not agreeing with the boy.  
  
She catches Makoto's eyes, the two stared at each other, something about her made Makoto calm, not angry, as she'd always feel. The girl breaks eye contact and glances down to her lap, where her lunch was. The girl's eyes seem to light up, and ignoring the twos protest she headed towards Makoto's way.  
  
Makoto knew she wanted to know this girl, she was curious of her, but she knew she had to be wary; it could all be a trick.  
  
She tenses at the arrival of the girl, "Is that fried tempura?"  
  
Confused she answers, "yes."  
  
"Can I have some of your lunch, you've got a big bag, and I forgot mines at home because I was late and forgot to grab it on my way out," amazingly, Makoto noticed, it was all said in one breath and the girl didn't even seem winded.  
  
Then as an after thought, she smiles at Makoto and says, "by the way, atashi wa Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Hesitantly, confused at the girls demeanor towards her she says, "anno, shouldn't you be afraid of me?"  
  
Usagi tilts her head in a curious manner eyes full of trust, then says, "should I be?"  
  
Those three words almost caused her to cry. She wasn't afraid of her, and seemed to want to be her friend. Taking a great risk, Makoto tentavely smiles back, "Ore wa Kino Makoto, here, you can have some of mine, I can make more at home."  
  
Impossibly, the girls already large eyes grew larger, and were now filled with awe, "you made this."  
  
Chuckling for no reason, "yup, I cook all my meals."  
  
Worship crept through Usagi's eyes, "can you take me home with you."  
  
Usagi's begging sounded so hilarious, that she clutched her stomach as she fell down in laughter.  
  
Usagi just pouted cutely, slightly upset that her 'serious' (to her at least) question was ignored, yet was slightly happy that Makoto was happy.  
  
Too bad Makoto didn't know that the girl's stomach was a bottomless pit, it would make her think twice before admitting she was a cook. Then again, she loved to cook for Usagi, it felt rewarding to know that someone appreciated her food, a subject she loved to work on.  
  
Maybe the school wasn't so bad after all. It amazed her that a mean school could produce a kind hearted girl like Usagi.  
  
~~End flashback  
  
She had become Jupiter no Senshi, of lightning and nature. It was great that her fighting could be put to use, and that she now had a 'person' to focus her anger on. It was part of the reason she didn't fight anymore.  
  
Though the main reasons were because Usagi changed her, and she was too busy cooking, and now that she wasn't lonely and angry as she had been. She had made another friend, and fellow senshi, and Usagi seemed to be the glue that held them together. Polar opposites, the scholar, the light, the fighter, yet they were compatible and they never questioned the miracle of it. They were glad it happened.  
  
She always had a feeling that she had to protect Usagi, the day she had protected Usagi from getting hurt. Admittedly that day scared her, she never wanted Usagi to hurt, and if she did, she would have hurt also. She couldn't believe she fell for Yakusoku's words.  
  
~~  
  
Minako was silent; she missed her 'sister' already. The two were in so many was alike, not only in looks. Sure, they were both dumb and clumsy, but they weren't all the time, not when it counted.  
  
Minako remembered her life in London; it was all work and no play. When Artemis had discovered her, he had looked thoroughly relieved. He told her that he was Senshi V, not revealing she was really the Venus no Senshi. She had fought stray youmas that had gotten there and the bad guys of the city.  
  
She felt glad that she could help, but for some reason, that sense of gladness wasn't as strong as it should have been, like there was something more, something more greater. Artemis, as much as she liked him, got on her nerves, he always nagged and complained.  
  
One day, he approached her with the most forlorn look, and knew that he was feeling heartbroken. Why? She never found out. Ever since she could remember, she could sense people's emotions, especially when it concerned feeling of love and hurt. She soon discovered she was really the Venus no Senshi, of love and beauty. Besides that, Artemis revealed that they were searching for a princess, until then, she was to disguise herself, that when she met the other senshi, shocked when she found out, she would tell them she was the princess. He claimed that she had to do so, so that the enemies would not find the real one, but she felt there was an underlying motive, one she has yet to discover.  
  
The day she met Usagi, though it started horribly, was one of her better days.  
  
~~Flashback  
  
"Sailor V!! When will you make your next movie?" came a voice shouting over the hordes of a crowd.  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"You're a fake!"  
  
"Why do you fight the streets of London?"  
  
"Why are you here? Are you going to fight the monster here?"  
  
"Will you sign my poster?"  
  
All questions similar to what she mostly heard rang through the recesses of her ear. It was annoying, she loved acting and she loved attention but she could only take so much.  
  
Minako had just arrived out of the airport at Japan; it had been a long time she was on the steps of her birth home.  
  
She was tired, she had heard questions all day and she wanted to rest or meet the Senshi. She was glad she wasn't alone anymore, the pressure of duty slightly lifted when she realized that.  
  
Arriving to their temporary home, that is, until her parents found a house 'suitable' for them, a flat just out of Juuban. Figures, she was alone again, her mother and father out doing whatever social acts.  
  
Plopping herself on the bed she takes Artemis out of his carrier. He looked joyful, she wondered what was here that would get the usual stiff and serious neko that way.  
  
After a short rest, she changed and went out to explore the streets. She didn't really remember the place, it was so long since she had last been. Upon looking at an arcade called 'crown' she entered seeming to be one of the popular hang outs among her peers.  
  
Sighing, she realized all eyes were on her, then, as usual, a mass of bodies surrounded her. She was again, signed the duty of autographing signatures, forcing a smile she looked at the clock. 4:30..  
  
…5:55. The crowd finally left her alone, thanks to the cute worker that had caught her eye.  
  
He seemed friendly and nice, "can I get you anything Miss?"  
  
For some stupid reason, she berated herself, she blushed at that common statement.  
  
"Could you get me a lemonade please?" Minako asked, the blush still slightly tingeing her cheek. Stupid, she slapped herself mentally, he's just any other boy. Boys come on to you all the time back home, there words more better, yet you wouldn't be affected, and here you are blushing like some school gir.. wait scratch that, child, all because HE ASKED YOU A DRINK?! Are you dumb? Where'd your brain go?  
  
Snapping out of her self-admonishment, she straightens just in time for him to return.  
  
"Here you go," he handed her the drink smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," she told him smiling shyly.  
  
Smiling back at her he says, "if you want anything else just call me."  
  
That said he left.  
  
"Awee.. that was so cute."  
  
Snapping out of her daydreams with a certain arcade worker, she looks towards the speaker. She was slightly stunned. The girl look so much like her. Blond hair and blue eyes, if it weren't for the hairstyles and slightly different shade of eyes they could pass of as twins.  
  
Realizing she was staring, she questions, "pardon me?"  
  
Smiling secretly, the girl just said, "never mind."  
  
Kind of unnerved by the girls judging, she realizes not once had she screamed and squealed that she was Sailor V. It was refreshing, yet she was still curious why the girl didn't do so.  
  
"Watashi was Aino Minako," she tells her 'twin.'  
  
Smiling at her, the girl bows, "atashi was Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Then as if realizing it she gushes out, "your Sailor V!!!"  
  
So much for a change, Minako thought, but still she wanted to get to know Usagi.  
  
"Yes," she smiles waiting for the onslaught of questions.  
  
She never got one.  
  
Usagi merely states, with wonder and adoration in her eyes, "you're my role model."  
  
Minako just gapes, she was never told that before, still it felt nice. Not knowing what to say to that she nods at Usagi, hoping she'd get the message of gratitude, she did.  
  
"Excuse me for being rude, but I have to ask, why aren't asking questions?"  
  
Usagi smiles serenely, and she said in a wise voice that did not suit her, "there is a basis for every soul, just because you are Sailor V, doesn't mean you aren't you. Aino Minako. Sailor V may be your alias but Minako is you, a person different from that, a person that does not want duty to overtake her life."  
  
Those words stunned her to the core. It was true. All she wanted was to have fun, and Usagi made her realize that. She vowed she wouldn't let Artemis get to her anymore, she would just ignore his demands. Usagi, she recognized, was special. Someone that should not be ignored or neglected.  
  
They talked all day, things a girl would talk about. It was nice to have a friend, it was even nicer to find out that friend liked you for who you were and not what role you took, it also didn't hurt that that friend looked up to her.  
  
It gave her a sense of worth, a feeling stronger than being a Senshi.  
  
She also found out Usagi was a senshi too. For some reason, it wasn't right. The innocent pure hearted girl shouldn't be facing battle and hurt. She admired Usagi, she was her role model, to see Usagi a girl who hated fighting, disregard her feelings just so she could help other innocents and prevent the world from darkness, gave her pride. She was proud of Usagi, the girl she acknowledged as her twin.  
  
She remembered meeting the others, it was slightly tense, she supposed the others thought her a snob. But Usagi fixed that, she made it so no differences would hinder the friendship of the Senshi's. Minako was grateful for that, she didn't want to be left out. She wanted to belong.  
  
~~End flashback  
  
Artemis was so happy that day too. He seemed so glad and joyful when he saw Luna, who was in the arms of Usagi. He was relieved and, she thought, complete, like he was glad that everything was alright again. But how could everything be alright, the princess was still missing and evil still lurked. I guess, he realized that too, because soon, his eyes turn remorseful and guilty and a little bit of envy seemed to be there.. Why?  
  
She sniffled, kami, she was going to cry. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't betray Usa that way. Usagi wanted them to be happy with Usagi's decision to leave. If she wanted that, she'd grant that, as a last wish of the princess, who wasn't their princess anymore but would always be one in her heart.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Makoto couldn't take it anymore, "I don't know why we let her go!"  
  
"What do you mean," questioned Ami, although she knew the answer.  
  
"Usa's the real princess, I always felt like I should protect her even before I knew she was Sai…"  
  
"What do you mean? Yaku's right, Serenity was never klutzy and an idiot," Rei cut in.  
  
Rei wanted to cry, but she didn't want to, not in front of everyone. She wouldn't let them know how much it affected her so. She missed Usa, her best friend of all the others. Sure they fought, but it was all for fun, Usa knew that.  
  
~~Flashback  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"What Odango?"  
  
"Why do you tease me?"  
  
Pause…  
  
Should she answer? Let Usagi actually know she cared?  
  
"Because," she starts, a little hesitant to answer, "I want what's best for you. I want you to be the best that you can be and I don't want to see you hurt. So I tell you what you need to work on."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
The two smiled at each other, the room silent and warm..  
  
"Rei-chan…" Usagi starts.  
  
"What Usa?" Rei actually said nice and calmly.  
  
"It's fun to do to, ne?"  
  
Grins, "yup Odango."  
  
"Rei-chan!!!!" Usagi whines.  
  
Rei grins, getting into the motion, "What Odango?" She said, saying Odango longer than usual.  
  
"Don't call me that!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"…because," silent pause.  
  
Arched eyebrow, "because?"  
  
"It's mean!!"  
  
"It's true," she retaliated, pointing to the odango's of a hair as proof.  
  
Usagi glares, "no."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
And so the tongue war starts.  
  
After a few minutes of staring heatedly at each other, one cracks, the other follows suit, and they collapse in a fit of laughter.  
  
Regaining her breath, Usagi asks with a grin, "what were we arguing about?"  
  
Smirking she replies, "the usual ODANGO!!"  
  
"REI-CHAN!!!"  
  
~~End Flashback  
  
That was a fun day. Not long, a pillow fight started and a sleep over followed suit. One of the most 'relaxed' days it could get when it concerned Pyro and Odango.  
  
She couldn't believe she let her best friend go. The girl who ignored the fact that she was cold and mean to her in the beginning, she saw Rei as a person who had been lonely, and fixed that. She took away Rei's loneliness and gave her a group of friends in the end too. The senshi wouldn't be the same with out her. And they couldn't do anything about it. They were bound to their princess and their 'princess' had a problem with Usagi. As far as she knew, she knew Yaku wouldn't allow her to continue her friendship with Usagi. Even if it meant breaking her heart.  
  
"Well its because she was never allowed to be 'klutzy and dumb' as a princess and now that she's a normal person she can," exclaimed the angry senshi of Jupiter, breaking Rei out of her mellow reverie.  
  
Mamoru just stood there, staring at the locket.  
  
It didn't play… he kept thinking.  
  
I guess it's true.  
  
Though this hurt her to say Rei argued, "then why didn't the locket play? Huh? Why Mako? Why?"  
  
"Because it isn't her. The locket won't play anymore since the real princess is back."  
  
Mina watched them argue. She knew what it was like to play 'princess,' she had to do that with Usagi. She was lucky she did not have to contend with Rei and Makoto, she was especially lucky that Mamoru wasn't in the picture then..  
  
She frowns, what the hell was Mamoru doing? She was doubting Usa and his love, they loved each other so much. But why did Mamoru's heart waver? Could it be that they really weren't meant to be. No, she shakes her head furiously, she wouldn't believe it, Mamoru wouldn't destroy his and Usa's love even if Usa wasn't the princess.  
  
Though she thought that, why did she have the feeling it wasn't true?  
  
"Mamoru you can't mean that," Makoto questioned in disbelief.  
  
He stays silent.  
  
Mina was now shocked, she couldn't believe it too, Mamoru was throwing away a love that even Aphrodite would envy, all because Usa wasn't a princess anymore?  
  
Bastard.  
  
Mamoru didn't know what to think anymore. He honestly thought he loved Usako, but upon seeing Yaku, why did his heart doubt? Why was life never simple for him? (you're the prince of earth? Idiot. Of course life is never simple, especially if you were a prince of your own damn planet.)  
  
Even if he did love Usako, he knew it would never be, the prince and princess were destined. Not even they could stop the fates.  
  
"I can't believe you," Makoto finally exclaims, disgusted with the earth prince.  
  
"So what now? Now that you find Usa isn't the princess you'll go on to the next? What kind of love is that? Hop one to another? Then you'll find out Yakusoku's not the real one. Do you honestly think Usa's gonna let you come back with open arms? I don't think so!! You broke her heart," she exclaims to him.  
  
Looking at everyone, "we all did, do you think that she'll let us in easily? Huh?"  
  
No one had anything to say.  
  
"Do you truly believe Usa's not the princess?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I don't believe it! If I could, I would drop being a senshi, just to be with her, but I wont. I wont because I know Usa would be disappointed in me. Disappointed that I stopped helping innocents, I'll help Yakusoku, only because she a person not because she the princess, she'll never be my princess! So don't get any ideas that I think she's the princess!!" Makoto yelled, detransformed, then stomped off in the direction of HER princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oish.. I gots little reviews…. Anyways I'm sorry if I upset a few of you and that you don't like how its turning out.. but bear with me. All is not what it seems.. I also need you to review on what crossover this will be with..  
  
~~DreamBlaze 


	3. C2:Brothers! Who needs'em Usa does

Promise Moon, Moon Promise  
  
Chapter 2: Brothers!! Who needs'em.. Usa does  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you minna for all your reviews… I posted the second chapter to see if more would be interested if things were more revealed.. I got so little reviews on my first, and I kno I shouldn't be but I was disappointed with the small amount. Thanks again for reviewing, I was greatly relieved to find that people liked it.. It's just that, truly, this is my first fanfic.. Really old and I wanna see how it went..  
  
The timeframe is gonna be really messy, to the point where none will understand.. I'll try to keep that from happening.. I mixed up the anime and the manga. It's just that I only know the anime and heard bits of the manga; I took the parts of the manga that I liked and blah blah blah…  
  
Ps…. MINNA HELP ME!!! I MIGHT DO A FY/SM CROSSOVER BUT I DON'T KNOW THE *WHOLE* STORY.. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME BY TELLING ME A GOOD SITE ON INFO?!!! PLEASE.. I REALLY WANT TO DO AN FY FIC NOW, THEN AGAIN, I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND… oh. Even if I do… I probably won't get the FY part till at least the eight chapters..  
  
I'm gonna clarify that this fanfic is a progressive thing.. And lemme tell you its gonna get REALLY twisted… but I hope you like it anyway…. Enjoy… ^.~  
  
Ages:  
  
Inners: 16 (boy are they young to be fightin)  
  
Chibi-Usa: 5 (isn't she smart for her age?)  
  
Mamoru: 19 (I think they're three years apart)  
  
DISCLAIMER: what are disclaimers for???? To tell ya that I OWN NOTHING…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was running, running so fast that her lungs burned, tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. The reality of it all finally crashed down on her. At first, it was hard to believe, it was like a dream turned nightmare, but it was real, and it hurt her badly.  
  
The reality of her best friends betrayal put a hole in the moon rabbit's heart.  
  
She passed the Crown arcade, but came to a complete stop at the sight before her. The arcade's main employee was there, heads down on table, his aura reflected sadness and despair, and had that of a broken heart.  
  
"Motoki-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
Despite the fact she had her own problems, she always helped those who was down.  
  
It was her nature.  
  
"Reika?" (Is that Motoki's girlfriend name? I'm not sure.) left me, after all we've been through.." he couldn't continue, he just cried.  
  
Usagi hugged him, "Motoki, its okay."  
  
Then she laughed, albeit remorseful and bitter, she faced him "ironically this day has been a bad day for us, I lost Mamoru and my friends, you lost Reika."  
  
Motoki stared at Usagi, seeing the tears that streaked down her soulful, currently ocean blue, eyes, "Usa, I'm so sorry."  
  
They hugged each other tighter, "don't worry, we'll get this through together. We'll be in mourning," she managed to say with a smile, hoping to make Motoki feel better.  
  
"I don't wanna sound selfish, but I'm glad it was you I could turn and relate to."  
  
"Thanks Toki, that was sweet," Usagi answered, finally letting the tears fall.  
  
The door to the arcade open, in came Makoto, who looked anxious, sad, and worried, rushing in upon seeing her princess she says, "Usa please, I still want to be your friend, you'll always be a friend to me."  
  
Eyes pleading, Usagi shakes her head, hoping Makoto would understand, "we can't Mako, it'll cause conflicts."  
  
Usagi didn't want to get in between the Inners.  
  
"Please Usa!" she starts quietly, "I don't want care, I don't want to lose you. You're my family."  
  
Tears pool in her eyes, "Mako please, don't do this to me, its hard enough as it is." It was too much; she wanted her friend back badly but didn't want to be the trouble of the Inners.  
  
Seeing her friend, her princess, in pain over this, Makoto stopped her pleadings and said quietly with her emotions showing full force: eyes truthful, voice pained, "no matter what, in my heart, you'll always be my best friend princess."  
  
With that, Makoto left, all that was heard was the jingling of the doors bell.  
  
Usagi broke down and cried, not the wailing that could be heard eight blocks away but the heartbroken, deep in your soul sobs.  
  
Motoki, who she forgot was there, bent down and hugged her, "it's alright Usa, keep crying, let it all out."  
  
Seeing her in pain hurt him too, she wasn't supposed to be in this state. She was supposed to be the bubbly blonde, who could always light up the room by her mere presence, make the place alive by her smile. He didn't know that all it took was a betrayal of friends to break the poor girl. He never knew she could be this fragile, he guessed when it came to the subject of love: you could lose either, all or nothing.  
  
Sniffling, Usagi said, "thanks Toki, for the shoulder." She smiled at him, and backed out of his comforting embrace, "but I have to go now," she wiped her eyes of remaining crystal tears and forced another smile.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home Usa?"  
  
"Naw, its alright, you still have to clean the arcade and I have to go home now or I'll get grounded."  
  
Reluctantly he said, "Okay, I'll see you around okay?"  
  
"You bet," Usa had to smile. He never did changed, she knew who he was after she got her memories back when she retrieved the crystal. She remembered things and Motoki was part of the Silver Millennium.  
  
In fact, Motoki was her brother, Apollo, prince of the sun and moon kingdom, she never got to see him a lot since the king, their dad, died when she was 14 and he became of age, 18. What was coincidental was that he was always there for her, every step of the way, just like he's doing now.  
  
Although Motoki was her brother, she wouldn't tell him, not when he's happy. She would not break his chance of normalcy, at least give him an opportunity of freedom before the inevitable happened.  
  
Walking home, she finds a way to divert herself from the Inner's betrayal, she was thinking on how to repay Motoki and she knew just how, by getting him and Minako together.  
  
They had been soul mates, Minako didn't know. Just because she was a Venusian, and a descendant of the Goddess of love, Aphrodite herself, she can't sense her own love. Minako knew that, that's why she chased boys all the time, keeping a look out if the guys she meets were the one.  
  
The hard part of finding a way to get them together was to get Motoki to start dating again, and find a way to talk to Minako without really bothering her, and there was her dilemma, but it was alright, she could use the distraction.  
  
Usagi finally got home, she went straight to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror, if they thought she wasn't the princess: then she wouldn't prove herself to be. It hurt her deeply to think they doubted her.  
  
She knew Yaku now; she remembered Yaku was a moon princess of the eastern district. In the silver alliance, there were districts that each held their own royal, and then there would be an overall royal in the planet. Yaku was of the eastern district and often came to the capitol with her parents concerning their kingdom. Although Yaku was the moon princess, Usagi was the supreme princess, future ruler of the Silver Alliance. She was confused, Yaku was generally a nice girl, the East Royals the most reliable on the moon, why was it she was acting this way? What happened?  
  
Upon the inheritance of the crystal came the power to know her destiny, she knew her destiny was to bring light and take away the darkness, to bring peace and to defeat evil. She was truly Princess Selenity, daughter of the sun and moon, the goddess Artemis of the hunt, Lady of light, Empress of purity.  
  
The future queen of the stars, Sailor Cosmos.  
  
She had the aura of light and the power to fight. But with that power comes the darkness, to have control over both sides, she was a balance that kept evil and good at bay. She was far more powerful than a god or goddess, even Zeus himself. No one knew of course, not even Pluto herself, and she knew everything, for her time had not come yet. She was at the vulnerable stage were she was only a bit stronger than the Senshi; it would be a while before she truly came to power. Usagi was only able to access her full strength every now and then.  
  
Gazing at her image, Usagi reflects that the Inners know the princess to always wear her hair in the royal style, acknowledging this, she takes her hair out of its Odangos and combs it out, having it fall to her ankles in soft golden liquid waves. Taking a pair of scissors, she layers her hair that reached just bellow waist.  
  
It was funny; all Serenity's were known to have silver and straight hair, whereas she was unique with her golden hair that went in waves, something she inherited from her father. If they knew how to look at it, they could recognize the way of showing her power.  
  
Now that she was not the princess anymore, she decided it was high time to go back to who she truly was. In a way she was Serenity, but she was truly Usagi, she just had Serenity's soul, and since the life they lived were so different from each other their personalities differed too. Before Yaku's arrival, she made a resolve to show that she was mature and everything they wanted her to be, the knowledge of the world, no.. the universe resting on her shoulders finally took its weight and have her act in her duties. She decided to continue with her plan, even if it wouldn't show the others what she felt.  
  
She hoped they were strong enough to fight. Usagi hoped she was strong enough to help defeat the new evil, just because the inners kicked her out didn't mean she was going to stop fighting evil. She would not turn her back on the innocents and those who need help, not when she knew she had a chance to help them, she would never stop fighting.  
  
Going out of the bathroom, she goes to her room, there, on her bed, lay Chibi-Usa. The little sweet spore was already asleep, always going to her room and not her own. She didn't mind though, it seemed the pink haired child was troubled and Usagi wanted to do anything to help her.  
  
Another reason, that greatly sealed her reasons, was that she knew something no one knew, well maybe one other, but yes, she knew something.  
  
That something happened to be the fact that Chibi-Usa was her child, she had a strange connection towards the five year old that drew her in, like a magnet that pulled them closer.  
  
Usagi sits on her bed, combing her recently cut hair; looking to the left, she sees a picture. Putting the brush down, she picks up the frame. Tears well in her eyes, it was a picture of Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and her, it seemed so long ago that it had been taken, when in fact, it was only a week ago, after the girls short arrival. A smaller wallet size picture also stuck to the frame, it was of everyone else.  
  
She sighs, gently placing the frame back on her nightstand. 9:30, she had not eaten, sighing again, she settles herself in bed, she would wake up early tomorrow and sign in to Mugen High, a recently built place for the gifted minds. True the school was prestigious and sophisticated and she hadn't really hit the books in a while but she knew she could enter there; she wasn't dumb like everyone perceived her to be. She just didn't want anyone to know, not even her family knew, people, especially enemies, underestimated you that way. It was what she had to go through to keep her freedom. She knew what would have happened if she showed she was smart, her parents, though she loved them to bits, would expect her to be responsible and mature, she wouldn't be able to act all goofy because her parents would frown upon it, as others would do. She didn't want that, she wanted to have fun, that's all.  
  
With that last thought, and last tear, Usagi fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Usagi awoke, glancing at the clock, it reveals to be 6:29, stretching on the bed, she looks down to her right to see Chibi-Usa snuggled softly to her side. Usagi smiles softly at the serene picture the child makes. She gets up, careful not to disturb the slumbering bunny and heads downstairs.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, she gets a glass and goes to the fridge for some orange juice, unaware that she was the focus of attention this breakfast morning. She goes to the table and grabs a piece of toast laid on a plate.  
  
Finally looking up due to the lack of noise she sees her family staring, "What?"  
  
She suspected they were in shock either because of her hair or that she was early, she wasn't entirely sure. Her mother was holding a spatula while the eggs burned, her dad was currently trying to sip his coffee but kept missing his mouth, and her brother Shingo had a piece of toast, one he forgot to chew.  
  
  
  
Coming out of his stupor, "Kami!! Usagi-baka's up, the worlds coming to an end!!!" he yelled, wide eyed as if he believed what he said was true.  
  
That answered her previous question.  
  
Amused, she had to smirk at her brother's sputtering, it was not often she had the chance to get him off guard and tease him.  
  
Snapping out of it, Ikuko goes over to her daughter and feels her forehead, "no, you don't have a fever," she mutters, "do you want to go to the doctor," she asks, but mainly saying it to herself.  
  
"No Okaa-san, I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so," Ikuko adds, reluctant to let go of her forehead.  
  
Usagi was exasperated, she wasn't that bad. Was she?  
  
Her father, it seemed, wasn't so mollified, "princess are you sure? Maybe you should go back to bead.  
  
Maybe she was.  
  
After her family finally came down and settled into their meal, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
She waited to get their attention, she got it, they still had that dazed and worried look in their eyes, "would it be okay if I changed to another school," she asks, then mutters quietly, "like-Mugen-high?"  
  
Her parents and Shingo caught the last part, it caused his dad to choke on his coffee, her mom to faint, and her brother's eyes really pop out.  
  
Okay now, this was getting ridiculous.  
  
Counting to ten she starts, "guys?"  
  
Getting up, Ikuko asks, "What made you want that sweetie," bewildered by the strange turn of events.  
  
"I just need a new place to concentrate."  
  
"Honey, don't you think that school is a little to hard," Kenji broke in gently, not wanting to hurt his daughter, even if her request was just plain crazy.  
  
Turning pleading eyes towards them she says, "I know I can do it, if you believe in me."  
  
Finally coming out of his trance Shingo broke in, "Odan.. Err," he stopped glancing at her hair strangely, as if not used to seeing it there, "umm.. Ditzy-headed Usagi go to MUGEN high?!! The most HARDEST school in Japan?!!"  
  
Finishing this he falls to the floor and bursts out laughing.  
  
Usagi looks at him and shakes her head a little; a flash of pain sparked her eyes before it disappeared with a determined look.  
  
The look had not gone unnoticed, Ikuko looked at her daughter, and it was suddenly, it seemed, that she'd finally looked at her. Its like her eyes opened up and truly saw the Usagi her daughter was. Usagi's eyes, they held a wise look that hid behind the love and compassion, her face wasn't so child-like anymore, it matured, and her daughter wasn't her baby girl no more. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and needed in life.  
  
Ikuko had to respect that, "Shingo," she said taking her eyes off of Usagi to glance at him, "go to your room and get ready for school."  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Grumbles, "fine."  
  
With that, the disappointed boy stalked off upstairs, though he didn't get very far.  
  
Looking back gently at his daughter, Kenji starts, "princess are you sure? What about your friends?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes Otou-san, I don't have any friends anymore," Usagi stated quietly, glancing down at her feet forlorn.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko frowned, and looked at each other, what happened to their sweet daughter to behave this way?  
  
Kenji had gone in overprotective mode; he wanted to tear apart those that hurt his princess. He sighs, calming down; he realizes it is something she would have to fix herself. Usually, he would jump at a chance like this, but something told him not to, to let his daughter make things right herself.  
  
Usagi dares to peak at her parents, she was afraid she would cry, she had admitted openly about her current state and it hurt much to know others would know her pain. She hoped they'd say yes, she needed a break, a break where she could truly be herself without the hindrance of the Senshi.  
  
Ikuko breaks the silence that again reined the room, "sure sweetheart, when do you want to sign in?"  
  
Eyes hopeful now, Usagi answers, "today would be fine."  
  
Ikuko and Kenji turn doubtful eyes towards their daughter, so soon?  
  
"Okay, we'll go at noon so you don't have to go to school today."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Usagi got up, finishing her orange juice and toast, and started to head back up stairs.  
  
Ikuko frowns, "sweetie, aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry," stated Usagi, not knowing the danger she put when she said them.  
  
Thunk…  
  
Thunk…  
  
Thunk…  
  
Usagi frowns, did they have to faint? And why was their three?  
  
Leaving her parents to wake up on their own accord, she heads upstairs and discovers the answer to her recent question, her brother had been eavesdropping on the conversation and apparently, and it was too much for him.  
  
She had to giggle at her little brothers antics, she kneels down and shakes him awake, "Shingo, wake up, you'll be late for school."  
  
It was funny to say that it was usually the other way around, she needed to be reminded that there was school.  
  
Bleary and dazed eyes open, "Usa," he said, sitting up, "I had the weirdest dream. You wanted to attend Mugen high and you weren't hungry."  
  
Shaking her head, she smiles affectionately at him, you gotta love'em, "it was real, now now Shingo, don't go back to sleep."  
  
Usagi tells Shingo upon seeing the boys eyes start to roll back, but instead he stood up. Usagi ruffled his hair; Shingo merely gazes at her strangely with the are-you-on-drugs look. She just smiled wider, "go on you. Do you wanna be me?"  
  
Usagi giggled again, listening to her brothers silent muttering, it was funny to hear him talk to himself saying 'this-is-a-dream-I'm-gonna-wake- up', or 'Odango-finally-hit-her-head-too-hard-and-got-brain-damage-even-if- it-was-damaged-already.'  
  
She just shook her head at her brother's antics, watching him almost run into the wall for his bewildered state. Usagi headed to the room and noticed Chibi-Usa was still sleeping, she heads towards her closet and digs deep behind the small space.  
  
Out emerged an ice blue pleated mid-thigh high skirt and fuzzy black turtleneck, which was sleeveless. She took out a small box and went to the bathroom.  
  
Changing into her garments, she applies makeup. Adding smoky black mascara enhances her already blue eyes and puts on some pink shiny lip-gloss. She also pinned a clip to her hair giving her the mature teenager look. Staring at her overall appearance, she was satisfied with what her outfit gave her. The skirt kind of deepened her eyes and the black turtleneck tied with her skin perfectly, coming in deep contrast with the light and dark results.  
  
The only time she'd ever wear outfits such as this was when she attended Kyoto University. She didn't want her classmates to find she was younger than her; she disliked having people jeer at her for being a brain.  
  
Remembering another piece of clothing that would complete her ensemble, she retreats to her room again; grabbing the leather biker jacket given to a good friend on her birthday, she goes downstairs again.  
  
Her parents, she surmised had just woken up and was trying to compose themselves. Giving both a peck on the check, she tells them, "I'm going to go out to the arcade okay, I'll be back so I can register."  
  
"Sure thing dear," Ikuko replies. Disoriented and stunned by her daughters behavior and beautiful appearance. Luckily, Kenji too, was in the same state for if he wasn't he'd probably blow steam for her outfit.  
  
She loved her daughter dearly but really, this was too much, was the world coming to an end?  
  
Usagi giggles at them; they were now muttering what Shingo recently said. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.  
  
Arriving to the arcade 15 minutes later, Usagi sees it isn't as busy as the after school rush. It seems the arcade was only popular among the educated students.  
  
Motoki was working, not having classes on Saturday at the University.  
  
It was about 8:00, everyone she knew were at school now. She didn't have to worry about stumbling across the Senshi just yet.  
  
Motoki seemed to still be in a bad moon, well, Usagi thought, I'll change that.  
  
"Hey Toki, a double chocolate milkshake please."  
  
He looked up, not recognizing Usagi from his confused look.  
  
Motoki looks at the newcomer, she looked strangely familiar, like a person he had seen long ago.  
  
The 'newcomer' pouted cutely, "awe, I'm hurt, you don't remember," she hesitates, "widdle old Odango Atama?"  
  
Motoki's eyes widen, "Rena," he slips out unconsciously.  
  
Usagi paled, Apollo had called her that back then, it was a shorter version of her nickname for her, and did he remember her back in the Silver Millennium?  
  
"Um… no, its Usagi," she says, not sounding all too sure.  
  
"Oh," he starts, slightly disappointed. "You look different, why'd you change."  
  
Usagi gets nervous, Motoki was looking at her suspiciously, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, she replies, "Dunno, and just thought to, I wanted a new change and my hair was getting to heavy."  
  
It was partly true; the Odango's were putting strains on her head. Besides it wasn't like she didn't like the style, heck, she really missed them.  
  
Motoki still had that look in his eyes, "you remind me of someone."  
  
Usagi paled, no actually bleached then, "w…wh..Who?"  
  
Motoki was mollified that it was she; he looked over her new form. She hadn't changed. he missed her so much.  
  
"Someone really close to me that I knew, a very dear person."  
  
Damn, she couldn't stop stuttering, "re.. Real… really?"  
  
"Reniko."  
  
He said it so seriously, she didn't know, it just terrified her. Like that one single word cemented the outcome of what would happen to the future.  
  
  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Baby, come her," told a regal voice.  
  
A nine-year-old Selenity walked over to her mother, "yes momma?"  
  
Picking Selenity up, Serenity held her towards a pedestal made of alabaster white stone.  
  
"Look at this, this is a legend that may happen to the future. I want you to remember this."  
  
  
  
Reunions of siblings parted millennia ago  
  
Shall split open a dimensional fold  
  
The conclusion, never to be known  
  
Will arise when the two worlds close  
  
  
  
Selenity remembered it, though it puzzled her greatly for she did not understand. What did it have to do with her?  
  
~~End Flashback  
  
  
  
Gasps, could it be? No, it can't. I won't let him be dragged into this.  
  
I was having a panic attack but I managed to play dumb and innocent, I asked, "who's that?"  
  
Serious now, Motoki frowns, why was she doing this? It was she.  
  
"Is it you?"  
  
He looked so hopeful, I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Reniko, you can't lie to me, you never did it well, you are doing it now."  
  
Looking away, I told him, "Yaku's the true princess, and I was a decoy."  
  
"I met Yaku, and I don't feel a connection towards her yet I feel one with you. I always wondered why, now I do." he said it so fiercely it brought tears to my eyes.  
  
My brother was here.  
  
I looked around desperately, finding something to divert his mind. No one was around.  
  
"No I'm not," Usagi insisted staring him down, knowing it was a losing battle. Tears were forming, she greatly wished she could admit it and tells him she missed him. Sure, she knew Motoki, and he would always be there, but it was much more comforting for him to know that they were siblings.  
  
A determined glint came on Motoki's eyes, one I rarely saw in him and one I always saw on Pollo.  
  
Scared, I got up and ran.  
  
I ran as fast as the wind could take me. I could outrun anyone, like Jupiter in her transformed stated and even a certain friend of mine who was the wind.  
  
But she had a determined Apollo: nothing could outrun him.  
  
Here she was, everyone knew she was fast, and yet, he caught up with her in just about one minute.  
  
One hard feat to do, but then again, this was her brother, Apollo, the one she called Po-nii, the one who she always ran from and always got caught. This one too.  
  
"Don't lie to me Reniko," he barked out, panting hard, the run must have taken a lot out of him.  
  
A very scary thing to hear, a mad/angry Apollo.  
  
Sighing in defeat she said, "Yes Po-nii, it's me."  
  
Usagi was then pulled into a bear hug, "Po-nii," she gasped, "Can't breath."  
  
Well, she really could breath, but that didn't mean the fierce hug didn't hurt. I must have put Mamoru at Hades-sama's door a lot huh? Thinking of the times she'd practically glomp him to death. She closed her eyes in sadness, she missed him, and the very thought of him with another girl twisted her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now.. The next chappy will be the other half of the conversation/reunion.. I don't want it so long.. plus I was getting tired and I wanted you to see a new chappy… I hoped you like this… I know pretty uneventful…  
  
Please Review.. I crave Reviews… plus they make me so happy ::queue in cheesy grin:: I get a big smile if its REALLY good…  
  
Thank you all for reading.. its nice to know my creativity (not) is liked…  
  
  
  
Much mahal and mahalo,  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
Celestial_Artemis@sailormoon.com  
  
Or aim me.. but I hardly go on at: Dreamerpnai75  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


	4. C3: Motoki! Her Brother? What's this? MU...

Promise Moon, Moon Promise Chapter 3: Motoki!! Her brother?? What's this?? MUGEN!! ~~Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Konnichiha minna!! After a long, way too long, Hiatus.. I've returned.. gomen ne if I had made this story too long awaited. Actually, I just read my story and I can't believe I left it there.. I was like Blaze you baka!! How could you leave it at that.  
  
MINNA!! I'm in TROUBLE. ::sniffs:: do you wanna kno how OLD my story is??? 3 years.. its 3 years OLD.. ::sniffs:: I can barely see my writing.. and I'm worried.. ::wails:: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Anyways.. I have a few new ideas I want to put up and the other stories will take a while to come out.. hopefully not to long as last time, ne?  
  
I want to thank all that took the time to review and voice what they wanted to cross it over with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Btw. here is the choices for it.  
  
Sm/fy: 25 Sm/dbz:11 ~in dbz I know the cell, raditz, vegeta and nappa, frieza, cooler, brolli, n janenba(sp?) sagas Sm/wk: 10 Sm/R1/2: 8  
  
Keep choosing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am aware that I've mixed the anime with the manga. I know more about the anime than the manga, so I used that and added bits of the manga in it..  
  
The ages are mixed also.. I know they're 14 in SM, but I upped it a bit. I seriously think that 14 was a bad year to start being a soldier. I mean, the mental and hormonal problems.. plus the factor of guys included to the mix.. please.. most, not all, girls have problems with appearance and the sudden change of hating to liking guys.. well from what I viewed anyway..  
  
During Sailor Moon R. I think.. the part where Chibi Usa is chased after the Dark Moon family.  
  
Ages: Inners and Yaku: 16 (boy are they young to be fightin)  
  
Chibi-Usa: 5 (isn't she smart for her age?)  
  
Mamoru & Motoki: 19 (I think they're three years apart)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki's pov..  
  
I was so happy, I found Reniko! Even better, she was Serena. Granted, I don't remember my whole life during the Silver Millennium. I knew that my mother was Queen Serenity, my father; King Apollo, wonder were I got such an original name? My sister Serenity, or as I like to call her, Reniko or Usa, I knew that I was of the sun and the moon, and that I hardly saw the moon. I had ruled the sun, all I can recall is the times Usa and I spent together. The rest is a blur; I can't truly pull any memories besides being with Usa, which I truly hate because those moments were so little. I didn't have much of my memories, but the little ones I had with Usa disturbed me very much. Something deep in my gut told me that most of my memories were bad that's what made me so hesitant to find those memories locked within me. I was content with the memories I already had.  
  
I should've known, I searched everywhere for her, but here she was, right under my nosed, how dense of me. Noticing the quiet reaction of his long lost sister, Motoki paused, troubled of her quiet demeanor.  
  
Then something dawned on him, "the girls were your senshi, ne?"  
  
The funny thing to his memories was, he knew all these details because of the conversation's he'd have with Usa. How he remembered Endymion; a friend and fellow prince in training, his parents. then suddenly, like being struck by a lightening bolt. Mina.  
  
A dull ache filled his chest, how could he have forgotten her. His love, his soulmate, the Princess Minako of Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
He put that at the back of his mind, much to his hearts protest, right now, the person in front of him was more important.  
  
She was looking down as she nodded.  
  
Curiously, he tilted her chin and was shock to see tears streak her face.  
  
Quietly he asked, "what happened?"  
  
Looking away from his questioning eyes, Usagi answered in a broken voice, "they don't believe I'm the princess."  
  
Okay, that shocked me to the core.  
  
In the past, the Inners were so loyal to her.  
  
Why?  
  
As if reading his mind, she answered in a quiet voice, a glazed look on her eyes, ".this other girl, Yakusoku to be precise, claimed that she's the true princess. That's what I tried to convince you. Well, they had their doubts; I'll give them that. I mean, who wouldn't believe her, she's beautiful, graceful, smart, and here I am. I act klutzy, I'm ugly, I act ditzy, I'm lazy, du."  
  
I couldn't let her finish that. How could she think that?  
  
"That's not true, how could you say that," I demanded.  
  
I had a feeling I was forgetting something, but I shoved the thought away.  
  
She looked at me with such scary eyes. dead eyes.  
  
"If you remember me as I was all those millennia ago, even now I am still that way, I judge myself on how others view me, I get my confidence from the ones I love. that's why I have little, no one believes in me. only when it is really needed," she whispered the last, a pained answer from her soft voice.  
  
I stared in horror. "My poor little imouto-chan," I whispered sadly, gathering her in a hug. I could hear her quiet sniffles and the tears soak through my shirt.  
  
"How could they think that," I barked suddenly, angry at the pain they caused, even angry at my love.  
  
"In a way, it's true, nii-chan."  
  
"Huh," what was she talking about? I could hear the heartbreak in her voice.  
  
"She is the moon princess, just not the supreme."  
  
Then I remembered, "the crystal. Usa who has it?!"  
  
"Yakusoku."  
  
I stared incredulously; my sister just handed over the most powerful tool in the galaxy!!!  
  
"Why?!!"  
  
"cuz she's the princess."  
  
"Usa," I warned, "you're its true owner, it will tax her."  
  
I heard her sigh, "don't worry about it Toki, she can handle it, she's of the moon."  
  
"But."  
  
I was cut off, "besides, I need a break to find myself, free of the Sailor Senshi, being Sailor Moon, Lu."  
  
Wait a second!!  
  
"Wait a second, your Sailor Moon," I asked bewildered, she shouldn't be sailor moon; she could get hur.  
  
"Yah Toki. I didn't have much of a choice. I don't like fighting, but I have to. I never wanted this, but to know that others got hurt, all because I was scared. no, I'll always fight."  
  
She said it so adamantly, inwardly Motoki relaxed, at least she wasn't fighting now, "You don't have to fight now.  
  
I didn't like the idea of her fighting; imagining her getting hurt, I shuddered at the mental image.  
  
Motoki led Usagi to a bench, noticing people staring as they embraced in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"I have to," she said stubbornly, "I've got to protect Chibi-Usa."  
  
Speaking of Chibi Usa, "who is she anyway, I remember the day she came, you had introduced her as a cousin, yet I knew that she wasn't."  
  
"She came from the future, the enemy is after her, I think Pluto allowed it."  
  
I knew she was withholding information, but knowing there was a reason, I didn't pry.  
  
"Usa," I started, I wish I could remember my past."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you have it, how'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I only have memories of everything you and I did together."  
  
"Oh. here, let me help."  
  
Okay. I was confused, she was putting her hands on my forehead. Then I felt it. It was addictive, like ambrosia, this pure white light engulfed me and filled the recesses of my soul with peace and happiness. There was also an unmistakable amount of power that even I could not begin to comprehend.  
  
Then the flashes came. I remember everything.  
  
Serenity  
  
Mina  
  
Endymion  
  
Father  
  
Mother  
  
Father's death  
  
Ruling the Sun Kingdom  
  
Serenity's betrothal  
  
Beryl  
  
The fall of my kingdom  
  
Dying.  
  
I clutched my heart in pain. with the emotions came the reality of it and remembering how it felt. Dying was a bitch.  
  
As the pain subsided, I stared at Usa in awe. How could she do that?  
  
She giggled at me, and then unknowingly, 'I got your memories back po-nii.'  
  
I jumped, I heard her voice, but I didn't see her mouth move.  
  
She giggled again.  
  
Remembering our link, I frowned, "very funny Usa, but thank you for returning them to me."  
  
Usagi shrugged, 'it was simple, it was there already, I just had to unlock the door with the key I had locked it with,' she answered jokingly.  
  
Then she looked at me strangely, 'Toki?'  
  
Could she stop doing that, I wasn't used to using our mind link.  
  
"Hu.." 'huh?'  
  
'Aren't you forgetting something?'  
  
Talk through link. Talk through link. 'I think I have, but I can't place what it is.'  
  
She giggled, 'I think I must of short circuited your brain a little. remember where you work?'  
  
My eyes grew wide, forgetting our link I spoke out loud, "shimatta."  
  
'Now, now, nii-chan, no swearing at your little imouto-chan,' she teased.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, and headed for the Arcade in a running pace.  
  
'Don't worry nii-chan, I knew you'd come after me so I locked it.'  
  
I stopped and glanced at her evilly, 'so you made me worry for nothing?!'  
  
She rolled her eyes, 'go anyway, what will people say if its supposed to be open.'  
  
"No one goes there at this time of the day, now for my first question," I started, as we continued to head to the arcade, "why'd you change the hair?"  
  
She shrugged, saying nothing.  
  
"It's an insult to mom ya know."  
  
Quietly, she said, "I know, it's just, Minna always knew the significance of the hairstyle, I'm testing them to see if they truly think if it's me or not.  
  
"Okay approved."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "speaking of time, what time is it?"  
  
"8:45," I said, glancing at my watch. Then remembering where she should be, I scolded, "and why aren't you in school young lady?"  
  
Again, I thought irritably, she rolled here eyes.  
  
"I'm switching."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Mugen," she said it so noncahalantly, I thought she was joking.  
  
Waiting for her 'I'm kidding reply, I got none, and was forced to have my eyes widen and go into shock.  
  
"MUGEN!!"  
  
Woah, I thought as I calmed down, she's aiming high.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I need to mature myself."  
  
"You have the brains?"  
  
"Nope, I now have the confidence, my brain was just hidden away."  
  
I grinned.  
  
Motoki wanted to keep the light banter up, but he want to know. He regretted making Usagi uncomfortable.  
  
"How's Endymion?"  
  
She stopped, a bitter smile graced her face, "you should know, Endymions' Mamoru."  
  
Former prince of the sun stood shocked, his best friend was his best friend again?? And he didn't KNOW.  
  
"Are you guys together?"  
  
Usagi smiles sadly, ".was."  
  
"You didn't tell me," Motoki questioned, angry at being kept in the dark, "yah, I didn't remember then, but I'm your friend, you used to tell me everything," he said pitifully.  
  
"Shut up Toki!!"  
  
Motoki stared.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes, whispering quietly, her reality crashing down, "we're not together anymore."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
That over-protective brother feeling was taking hold of me, giving me the sudden urge to kill my bes. make that ex-best friend. This should come as quite a shock since NOTHING can get me angry, well, at least the Motoki in me. I remember a time when, stop right there. now's not the time to reminisce.  
  
"Toki," Usagi started, "don't do anything kay? Don't let your friendship change on account of me, no one's spose to know you."  
  
Reluctantly, Motoki agreed, "fine, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at them that my FRIEND, not sister, was betrayed by her supposed best friends and boy friend."  
  
"It's understandable," Usagi told him, referring to the Senshi's doubts of her heritage.  
  
"No it's not," Motoki stated softly, "they have a bond with you. We all have one. In their hearts they should know that you're the true princess."  
  
"Well, they don't know that and they don't remember our bond," she added thoughtfully, "and their memories."  
  
They reached the arcade and with a 'click' the arcade unlocked, with Usagi sporting an all too smug look on her face.  
  
"Right, rub it in my face," Motoki then pitched his voice high, imitating Usagi terribly, "ooh. Motoki doesn't have psychic powers and can't open the door with his mind.  
  
Humorously, Usagi hit him in the shoulder, "I do NOT do that."  
  
An eyebrow goes up, "hmmm? What was it you said, whine a little louder I can't hear you."  
  
"Motoki!!"  
  
"Ack!! I surrender," he exclaimed raising his arms in defeat as his newfound sister continued to whack him.  
  
"Hmmph," she raised her nose up at him, "serves you right."  
  
Motoki laughed at his sisters' regal act. Usagi giggled, dropping her oh-so- splendid performance, it was good to laugh like this; it was also good to have Motoki back.  
  
"Anyways Usa, why don't they remember?"  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"I know this brings up bad memories," Motoki started hesitantly as they sat on a booth, "but what did Mina-ko say yesterday," he had to know if she was part of the sedition.  
  
"Nothing, but I could see her thinking about it," she finished glumly.  
  
He stopped seeing that it was still eating her up; the wounds still fresh.  
  
Motoki got up and went to fix her a double chocolate milk shake, "here ya go Usa."  
  
"Thanks Toki."  
  
The two talked quietly, other than the occasional customer purchasing coffee, the siblings had the Arcade to themselves.  
  
Motoki looked at his sister, the others would be shocked, he thought, gone was the childish cute girl, replaced before her was a serene and mature beauty. The way she held herself, so different from before,  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch, "oh shi.."  
  
She stopped, seeing Motoki glance at her that way..  
  
".um. I got to go Toki. I'm registering for Mugen soon, don't wanna be late."  
  
Well, he thought, if he didn't know any better, Motoki could of said that she'd been hanging around a certain Senshi of the Sky way too much, but then again, he hadn't seen that certain person.  
  
Oh well.  
  
"Good luck," he said, hoping to encourage her.  
  
She grinned, "I don't need it."  
  
He watched Usagi leave the arcade, heading in the direction of home.  
  
'"I don't need it?"'  
  
What was that about?  
  
It seemed that Usagi kept a lot from him. He frowned; Mamoru would need some serious explaining to do.  
  
.In the mean time, he thought evilly, he could, nah. Motoki decided against getting them back together again, he found the Mamoru he knew wasn't suitable for his sister, no matter that he was his friend.  
  
Motoki then thought back to this morning, Usa had said that recovering his memories was easy. He felt it, her power. Motoki couldn't explain it, his sister seemed to have a limitless amount of power.  
  
Just how powerful was she?  
  
And how the Hell did she get it?  
  
~~  
  
I'm disturbed. I just downloaded this picture.. Gundam Moon on Kazaa.. and well.. ::shudders:: it was an image of the G-boy dressed in sailor uniforms.. ::sniffs:: wah.. Hii-chan was in Usagi's eternal form.. I'm mentally scared for life.. ::shuts eyes still seeing the picture:: trowa's Jupiter, Quatre's Mercury.. Wufei's mars.. and Duo ::shudders:: is venus.. he has the most scariest smile..  
  
Besides my err.. mentality lapse.. I hope you liked this chappy and more will come soon..  
  
~Blaze 


	5. C4: Prodigy?

Last time

"…um. I got to go Toki. I'm registering for Mugen soon, don't wanna be late."

Well, he thought, if he didn't know any better, Motoki could of said that she'd been hanging around a certain Senshi of the Sky way too much, but then again, he hadn't seen that certain person.

Oh well.

"Good luck," he said, hoping to encourage her.

She grinned, "I don't need it."

He watched Usagi leave the arcade, heading in the direction of home.

'"I don't need it?"' 

What was that about?

It seemed that Usagi kept a lot from him. He frowned; Mamoru would need some serious explaining to do…

…In the mean time, he thought evilly, he could, nah. Motoki decided against getting them back together again, he found the Mamoru he knew wasn't suitable for his sister, no matter that he was his friend. 

Motoki then thought back to this morning, Usa had said that recovering his memories was easy. He felt it, her power. Motoki couldn't explain it, his sister seemed to have a limitless amount of power. 

Just how powerful was she?

And how the Hell did she get it?

*****

Promise Moon, Moon Promise

~Blaze

Chapter 04: Prodigy? 

*****

Usagi got back home. "Mom, Dad I'm back!" 

"We're in here sweetie." She followed the voices into the kitchen. 

_They were still there?_

"Are you two alright? You haven't moved since I've left."

Ikuko noticed her daughters strange look. "Of course we're alright," then not being able to help herself and definitely not used to her daughter's mature personality she added, "Sweetie, are you sure?" 

Usagi gave a cheerful and reassuring smile and chirped, "sure."

"Alright then," dubious looks are thrown between parental units and a show of concern slipped through them as they glanced at their daughter. "Let's go."

They got into the car. All the while Ikuko and Kenji reflected upon the remarkable change of their daughter. Sure Usagi was known for a spark of maturity every now and then, like visiting her cousin often, baby-sitting, and driving. But that was it. And now… a serious turn to her education that would do them proud, not to mention the fact they'd be reduced to tears. 

What was wrong with their little girl?

They arrived in fifteen minutes, Usagi thought; it won't take long to get here from home… perhaps a 30 minute run. 

They went into the large main building that housed the administration office. 

A man sat behind the only desk in there, it was very polished and business like. But the welcoming smile changed the cold interior of the room.

"Hajimemashite douzo yoroshiku, watashi wa Yakoma to moushimasu.*"

Usagi taking the initiative, bowed low, handing her business card towards her superior.  Though the card wasn't so formal as one might have on an executive's business card, it sufficed, stating who she was, it, so to speak, was her life statement on a card. "Hajimemashite, Douzo Yoroshiku, watashi no namae wa Tsukino Usagi desu."

The Tsukino's balked at their daughter's serious greeting. They watched as she did the usual business interaction one would behave towards a prospective client. They stood agape, amazed as she bowed low and still until the Administrator took the card from her outstretched hand and read over it.

Where did the sunny smile go?

They breathed a sigh of relief as their daughter then smiled warmly at him.

Introductions then went forth as the meeting commenced.

Though it was not stated in the introductions, the nameplate on the polished oak desk affirmed that Yakoma-sensei's first name was Riyuu. 

Yakoma was a handsome man; exceptionally young for such a prestigious school, he looked about twenty-five. He had tousled light brown hair with some sun streaked high lights, warm black eyes that crinkled warmly under silver reading glasses. His white long sleeved dress shirt was immaculate and his black slacks were pressed as the shoes shined faultlessly under the tailored hem. He looked up from the files he recently received from Juuban koukou. It was also a plus that he wasn't so stuffy as one might usually be when managing school's such as this. 

"Usagi-san," he started regretfully, "the prerequisite grade to enter Mugen is much higher than the entrance scores you've recently taken. I don't think the establishment will allow you. This school is famed for their prodigies and intellects. What makes you think the school would allow you entrance with such poor academics in your records?" He stated sternly yet kindly.

Truthfully with open honesty and confidence, she stated, "I admit I don't have the best of grades in Juuban Gakkou, but I believe if I've sent a few transcripts and a recommendation from a sponsor of your school you'd find I'd be the perfect student. No, I will not take the easy step. If you allow me, I'll take the equivalency test one must take to enter this school and see if I apply or not."

Yakoma could find no fault or guile in her words as he gazed into truthful and determined eyes. He was intrigued. His files stated that of a shy, low self-esteemed, and poorly attitude girl who faulted in her academics. Yet, this child spoke properly with such confidence, stood rigidly, and faced him like she was her superior, which in a way, he was. Curiously, he allowed himself to think of her proposition… he had to wonder who and what she talked of though. After examining the merits, he allowed himself a small nod to indicate his approval. 

Usagi literally jumped with excitement, in her mind, the jumping would happen _after_ she left the office. It would do no good if her display of maturity were erased by one needless whoop for joy.

Smiling brightly, as her eyes expressed the excitement she felt, she thanked him. "Thank you."

"When do you feel you can take the test?" Wanting to give her time to study, Yakoma allowed her a date of choice.

"Now."

His hands stilled over the leather bound planner on his desk, surely she was kidding? Geniuses may have graced the hall of Mugen but they leapt at the chance for a month to study and she wanted none?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gazing at her, discerning whether he should schedule it instead, his resolute retracted as he saw the determined and forceful eyes that stared unwavering at him.

"Let me retrieve the exams then."

All the while the Tsukino's just stared. 

And stared.

And stared.

Yes, they understood exactly what went on but they didn't think their daughter would even know half the words she spoke. 

Finding a voice, Kenji stammered, "Pumpkin, maybe you should study, it would be best to study." 

"Yes dear, who knows how hard the test can be. You haven't even seen the preliminary exam!"

Usagi's heart warmed at their concern. She was glad to have caring parents like them; she knew they would always be there for her.

"Hai, I'm sure… Don't worry." She told them with a playful wink and V for victory sign.

They loved Usagi, they wanted what was best for her, and though they felt as if they'd later be proven wrong, wanted to protect her from the failure if she did the exam. They were proud though. Proud that she had instigated this meeting on her own and continued it on her own. 

Kenji bit back a cry; his baby girl was growing up and didn't need him anymore. Feeling similar and sympathetic, Ikuko patted Kenji's hand as she gazed lovingly at her husband then looked at Usagi's back and couldn't help but feel the gush of pride exude from her eyes.

Uncertain eyes watched the girl's display as Yakoma came back with a seemingly thick for an exam booklet.

"Standard procedure requires the exam applicant to be tested in a quiet room free of distractions."

The four headed towards the closest empty classroom in silence with the two parents left to sit outside. 

He opened the door to a spacious and comfortable auditorium like classroom. Giving the test papers to them he said, "I'm sure you know what to do. I'll be sitting on the teacher's desk if you have any questions and to make sure you don't cheat," at her quick and sharp look he amended, "standard procedures."

Usagi shrugged. She was a bit nervous now, the Kyoto Daigaku were of vocational standards, she had only taken politics, at the urging of a friend, Art (most forms of it), and a bit on Music. She liked to experiment, and more importantly, have fun in what she loved. She did know the stuff Haruna-sensei taught, after all, there was that theory about remembering things you learned in your sleep _and_ Haruna-sensei had that loud carrying voice…

But the smarts she relied on was the things she learned by her… tutors. She had at least four of them who taught everything they knew.

Glancing at the first question she looked at the clock, 10:30, she thought, I have two hours. 

Here goes. 

…

…

…

_Done._

Rechecking the pages, she was satisfied with her answers and closed the booklet. "I'm done."

Yakoma frowned looking at the clock, it was only 12:18, and it wasn't possible to finish it all under two hours… 

"You have a few more minutes, are you sure you want to stop?"

"Yes."

Never had he heard a statement so sure in its answer. He glanced at her, curious, if the files were correct, it was said she wasn't the most confident person and shied away from any type of spotlight. He assumed her previous personality was a farce. What brought her real self to the fore now? 

Taking the exam from her, he told her, "I'll have the exams checked in two hours at the latest tomorrow afternoon."

Usagi grew confused. "So soon?"

He smiled. "You are the only one I have to grade compared to the mass the school would have to correct."

Usagi blushed. There went her supposed smartness. Feeling the tension over and the formalities ebb, she put a hand to the back of her head and laugh nervously in typical Usagi style.

Yakoma felt like laughing. Well, the files did say she was a cheerful and nice girl, at least that didn't leave, he thought. The girl was different all right. From serious to goofy.

They walked out of the classroom to see two people ready to drop dead.

Usagi sweatdropped, they were told she would have two hours to test, why couldn't they have just gone home or something.

Shaking her mother who was leaning on her drooling father. "Haha… Wake up."

Ikuko woke, remembering where she was she quickly stood, face flushed in embarrassment. Unfortunately, Kenji had also used his wife as leaning support and smacked his forehead on the bench's arms.   
Usagi winced as she noted the large bump already protruding from his brow. At least he didn't scream…

"Itaii!!!"

She winced, embarrassed, she guessed since he had been abruptly awakened, that her father's sleep induced mind reacted late.

Nevertheless she spoke a shamed, "Chichi…"

Hearing his daughter's voice, he stopped and looked at his surrounding, coloring a deep red for his scene. 

Coughs were heard in the empty echoing hallway.

Yakoma just stood there, highly amused of this family's disposition.

Usagi bowed her head. "Thank you very much Yakoma-sensei. I hope next time we meet will be of good news." 

Smiling slightly, she trails behind her fast pace thoroughly embarrassed parents.  
Intriguing indeed. 

~~~~~~~~

*Hajimemashite- It's good seeing you for the first time _or_ How do you do

Douzo Yoroshiku- Likewise (saying how do you do in return) 

If you say these two together it'll be… How do you do (Hajimemashite), please to meet you (Douzo Yoroshiku). 

Haha- contrary to popular belief this is what you say to your _own_ mother. To someone else's its Okaasan

Chichi – same as above, you say this to your own father. To someone else's its Otousan. 

I know this was short… but bare with me… along with reading the LotR trilogy, school, and doing some serious editing… and now I have to learn more about FY for this fic… Yes you heard it ppls… the decision has finally be made.. It's FUSHIGI YUGI, I've also figured out HOW it will be possible for SM to go to FY or vice versa… 

If there is a pair for Usa who is the guy/girl and couples.. 

You guys are probably wondering how the smarts came to be?? Wellz.. Don't worry it ain't by magic but she's had a little secret help as she grew up. Then again, maybe she ain't smart… maybe she just did any kind and it was all an act?? What now?? Guess minna!! Oh… and should Riyuu be anyone special? Riyuu means cause/reason in Japanese so I thought it would be a perfect name.

BTW… They will be speaking always be speaking Japanese unless I say otherwise where they will speak Eigo… or English. As you can see I DON'T KNOW MUCH NIHONGO (Lolz) I've just started taking classes this year. Very fun… I am seriously hoping JP club will hold an Anime night… wait… there is that field trip to see the sunset on the mountain… hm.. I'm giddy w/excitement.. 

R&R ppls.. I decided to give this fic a second shot…

Much mahal and mahalo

~Cbee-chan


	6. C5: Pondering

Promise Moon, Moon Promise

Author: Celestial DreamBlaze

A Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yugi Fic

Chapter 05: Pondering 

Disclaimer: Tired of saying this. Characters but Riyuu will _never_ belong to me. Will stay that way through whole fic unless some miracle occurs. ^.~

Enjoy

*****

Mugen Administration Building:

He watched the girl leave. Usagi was a contradiction to the files she was reported to be. Usagi was confident, her file said she lacked that, especially in academics. That was why he gave her the benefit of the doubt. It surprised him that it had taken her less than two hours. The smartest person to ever grace Mugen couldn't manage to do that. Not when that person was an obsessed perfectionist and wanted everything correct, at least, in that respect, Usagi's file was partly correct, she seemed laid back. 

Riyuu went to correct her test, thoroughly curious to what her grade was. She seemed nice, he thought, as he waited for the correcting machine to process her test. Her smile had seemed to light up the stuffy office he was forced to work in. Only Kami knew how claustrophobic he could get. 

The results came and Riyuu was shocked to find out the grade, though her files did seem incorrect, he wasn't expecting her to pass, especially when she didn't study, much less get an excellent score. Fifty more points and it would have been perfect. 

Interesting.

Her files were definitely incorrect, and he would find joy in finding who she truly was.

(Note: Want Riyuu-kun to be her match up? I've only asked what crossover it should be with. I haven't decided yet if Usagi will stay with Mamoru. Tell me now whom you want her to be paired with. Anyone from the SM universe, Riyuu, or FY.)

**

Tsukino Household: 

The Tsukino's got home. Usagi still embarrassed. She couldn't believe her father's behavior. Especially when it was Riyuu, her prospective superior! (Hint hint: I could make it that way or I could make it a crush. ^.~)

Parents were weird.

Munching on a cookie, she wondered aloud. "Do you think I passed?"

Her mother had been fiddling in the kitchen, preparing for supper, answered, "Of course Sweetheart. You're my daughter after all."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she saw her mother swell with pride. It was only a test, she knew very well they didn't think she'd pass and gave the pretense she would. 

It didn't matter. She could always work as an intern.

"…We're proud of you. You acted so mature, handling it so business like, and I have no doubt in my mind that you passed."

Usagi smiled, her mother was so encouraging sometimes. She loved Ikuko. Her father too, even if he _was_ weird.

"Mama… I'm gonna go to the arcade okay? I'll be back for dinner." 

Time to see Toki… 

**

Juuban Koukou:

Makoto angrily attacked her bento (those cute little packed box filled with yummy food), muttering expletives under her breath. She glared at the newcomer, sorely wanting to punch her lights out. She looked at Ami and stared a bit dumbfounded. How could Ami read a book? How could she study after what happened? She thought disgusted. What was worst was that Yakusoku, she sneered at the name, now attended their school and where else would she sit but at Usagi's desk? The imposter wanted to take away _everything_ Usagi had. She growled, Haruna-sensei didn't even seem to care. Didn't even care when Usagi didn't show up. 

She remembered the day she met Usa, the day she had stopped fighting unjustly. She sighed, a bit reminiscent and sad as she gazed down at her bento. Usagi had come up to her and begged her food, complimenting her techniques and gazing at admiration at her. That had meant so much, having someone look up to you.

It was lunch and she had been forced to eat with Yakusoku with the insistence, more like bodily force, of Ami. She stared, no longer giving the pretense she was hungry, she had lost her appetite the moment she gazed at Yakusoku. It was strange, Makoto thought. The group was so quiet, no one talked, not even chatterbox Mina who gossiped incessantly at her arrival. That is, when Usagi was around.

Ami sighed, a bit worried and a bit hopelessly. Usagi hadn't showed up in school and she was worried. Was Usagi all right? Just because Usagi was no longer part of the senshi or was the princess, she would not discredit Usagi as being her first true friend. Only Usa would hold that honor. The reverence Usagi had displayed when Ami had announced she studied. Usagi had looked on with awe, which she had managed to find behind the horror. Then Usagi had, determinedly; drag her to the sites in Minato-ku. Those were fond memories and she would never forget them and hoped they would continue on. She sincerely hoped there'd be no complications between Yakusoku and Usagi. Ami frowned at the thought of the repercussions that would arrive once Usagi returned to school and Yakusoku sitting in her seat. 

Again, the blue haired girl sighed, she had hoped Mina would dissolve the silence with her appearance and talking nature, but it appeared that the silence, and strain, seemed to strengthen. They had to be reasonable, give Yakusoku the benefit of the doubt. Sure Ami did have misgivings about Yakusoku being the princess, felt it with a tug of her heart, but the evidence. The evidence and truth could not be discounted no matter who's feelings were hurt. The future was at stake. 

Though, when I took up being the Mercurial Senshi it was only because of Usagi's friendship that I did it. I had sensed she felt disturbed in being alone. I was determined to help her all I could as she had been determined to befriend me. That resolve had strengthened at the truth, that Usagi was our Moon Princess. The one I gave my heart and allegiance to. But now… I don't know… 

This was going to be a long day. 

The, not so bubbly, blonde met her friends under the pine tree at lunch. Today was not a good day. Usagi's heartbreak played over repeatedly in her mind. It did not help with the guilt that she had allowed this to happen, not when something she felt in herself tug so righteously towards Usagi. 

Mina stopped, a couple feet away from the group and frowned. What was Yakusoku doing here? Slowly, she approached the quiet group and decided to behave likewise. It just wasn't right without Usagi here, not without her friend who responded enthusiastically with her, wanting to share Mina's joy. It was funny she thought, Usagi had a habit of pleasing those around her, going out of her way to make people happy. 

Why? Why couldn't have Usagi be the true princess? Why couldn't the princess be the one who so greatly admired her? Even to this day Usagi's eyes shone with appreciation for all she had sacrificed. She remembered being sad one day, sad she couldn't pursue her career in acting when being the senshi of Venus took too much of her time and energy? 

~Flashback~

Mina-chan… What's wrong." Spoke the equally solemn blonde, concerned over her friend.

"Nothing Usa-chan. Nothing."

"Pooh." She went over to the morose Mina and wrapped her arms around her. "Doushite?"

Mina tried to give her customary sunny smile. "Iie. I'm all right."

She could feel Usagi hug her more tightly, whispering, "Mina-chan, I'll always be here. Don't let things that bother you get in the way. Reach head on and fight for what you want. It'll be worth it. Worth knowing you tried to attain something you want badly."

Usagi's statement struck a chord in Mina, not because it was true but because there was a twinge of sorrow in Usagi's voice. Like she felt it true too. Wanting to take away her idols sadness, she exclaimed. "All right! I'll march right over to Artemis and demand I be able to continue my acting career."

Usagi smiled enthusiastically, getting into the spirit. "Yes. You will and you'll win against Artemis."

Mina then remembered Usagi and her loyalties, she thought for a while then said, "slowly of course. There is still the evil and I have to protect you."

Usagi's eyes dimmed, disappointed at Mina's last remark and her teasing. 

~End Flashback~

She did continue to be Sailor V. The company willing to go to Japan saying it would be a boost in rating with a new country to fight in. 

Mina frowned, why did Usagi seem to dislike protecting her? Everyone protected each other and just because the one they wanted to protect most happened to be the princess so be it. Anything for their bond, their friendship.

Then, saddened, she remembered Usagi was no longer the princess. No matter, she thought, she would continue to protect Usagi no matter what.

Guessing Yakusoku's personality, she knew Yakusoku would not tolerate Usagi continuing to be their friend. She'd know the vindictive princess would do anything in her power to prevent them from having any connections with Usagi. 

Even order them to. 

Yakusoku glanced at the group. She smiled sadly, her thoughts elsewhere. I guess they won't ever accept me, she thought. Good. It wouldn't do good to get attached to them or the mission will be compromised. She smiled a bit. All was going good and according to plan. Time was soon running out and she couldn't afford any type of complication. Soon. She thought, soon the moon princess would be out of the way. With that, she smiled, her eyes gleaming. 

The mission would be a success. 

**

TA Private Academy

Rei frowned; she sensed a disturbance within the senshi. She had been busy finding Usagi's familiar energy wave but could not find it. It was like Usagi had hidden herself from Rei and that hurt. Hurt that Usagi didn't want anything to do with Rei. Rei couldn't believe how callous she had acted. How ruthless she had been when Usagi was usurped. She didn't mean to. It was just that she didn't want Usagi to be princess. Didn't want Usagi to get hurt anymore than she should have. 

She wasn't dumb, she could feel it, had always felt it. Could feel the way Usagi's heart and soul would dim when anything that had to do with being a senshi or princess was brought up. How Usagi avoided that life like the plague. Rei understood the feeling. Usagi, along with the rest of the girls, were free spirits. Never one to plunge into something without just cause, and that cause had vanished.

The priestess had taken up being the Mars Senshi when the inherent need to protect Usagi had surfaced in her stubborn heart. Rei was never one to trust so easily, when she knew she could get hurt. 

Like how her father had left her. 

She hated the feeling of loneliness, it was worse than vulnerability and she felt Usagi was lonely when she was in Senshi mode. It didn't matter that leaving her heart in the open was at stake, she would risk it, it was right. It was then that Rei had sacrificed selfish thoughts and decided to be lonely with Usagi. 

It was the most fulfilling thing she'd ever done.

**

Crown Arcade:

Usagi sat bored. Sipping her shake despite its empty contents, she wondered what the girls were doing. School would almost be over and she hoped, and feared, they'd come to the Arcade. It didn't matter that they weren't friends anymore. Didn't mattered they were strangers, as long as Usagi could keep her eye on them. That was all that mattered. 

Who cared about loneliness?

She shook her head piteously; it was so obvious she missed them. Missed Rei's fiery attitude, Mako's insistence, Ami's quiet encouragement and Mina's bubbly demeanor, why did all this have to happen? Life had been okay, until Yakusoku came along. Then enemies had come and now, now, she had to find a way where she could continue to work along side the girls. In disguise.

Her contemplation broke as the hordes of teens entered the ever popular after high school hang out. Usagi looked over the throngs in hopes of seeing a familiar head. _Stop it Usa!_ You can't look for them. Yakusoku hates you and she won't allow you to take her friends.

Forcing her attention away from the door, she twirled her filled milkshake. Wasn't this empty? She looked up into the twinkling eyes of Motoki. 

_Thank you_

She thought, For all that you've done and all that you will do. I'm glad to see you again brother.

****

More thoughts and feelings. As you can see, Mamoru wasn't in here for I don't know whether he should still be the love of Usagi's life. Tell me now so I can fix it to a brotherly/friendly/lover mode and adjust my plot into this change. 

I know this was nothing much but I wanted to get the feelings down. I didn't want to think the thoughts and emotions were rushed, hassled, or forced.

Also, it is in my belief that Usagi admires her friends in their talents. So I put it here. Hm… What is Yakusoku up to? I'm hoping you guys will guess, I plan on making her actions curious and wondering. Keep the mystery. ^.~

Next time: Arcade Drama and Acceptance

Till next time

Much love and mahaloz,

~Celestial DreamBlaze


End file.
